TV-PG
Programming rated TV-PG as stated in the United States TV Parental Guidelines signifies content with parental guidance suggested. Content may contain infrequent and/or mild language, and/or sexual references, mild violence and/or suggestive themes, dialogue, and sexual content/partial nudity, which may be inappropriate for younger children. Many shows during prime time (on most networks) carry this rating. Content descriptors * D''': Some Suggestive Dialogue * '''L: Infrequent Coarse Language * S''': Sexual Content (including partial nudity) * '''V: Mild Violence Partial list of TV-PG content The CW Shows *Everybody Hates Chris *The Flash *Reba *Smallville ABC Shows *America's Funniest Home Videos *According to Jim *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (some episodes) *Barney Miller *Boy Meets World *Coach (1989 TV Series) *Charlie's Angels (1976 TV Series) *Doogie Howser, M.D. *Dharma and Greg *Diff'rent Strokes *The Drew Carey Show *Dinosaurs (1991 TV Series) *The Donna Reed Show *8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter *Ellen (1994 TV Series) *The George Lopez Show *Hangin' with Mr. Cooper *The Love Boat *Last Man Standing *Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *My Wife and Kids *Match Game *Matlock (1986 TV Series) *Modern Family *The Middle *The Muppets (2015 TV Series) *Perfect Strangers *The Ropers (1979 TV Series) *Roseanne (1988 TV Series) *Sledge Hammer! *That Girl (1966 TV Series) *Three's Company *Three's a Crowd *Who's the Boss? *The Wonder Years *Wipeout ABC/ABC Family Shows *Whose Line Is It Anyway? The Hub Network Shows Cartoon Network Shows *Adventure Time *Beware the Batman *Clarence *DC Nation Shorts *Generator Rex *Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Justice League *Justide League: Unlimited *The Looney Tunes Show *Long Live the Royals *Mad (2010 TV Series) *Over the Garden Wall *Regular Show *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 series, seasons 1-5) *Steven Universe *Sym-Bionic Titan *The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange *The Tom and Jerry Show *Thundercats (2011 reboot series) *Total Drama Island *Uncle Grandpa *Young Justice Syfy Shows *Jim Henson's Creature Shop Challenge Adult-Swim Shows *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (some episodes) *The Brak Show *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (most episodes) CBS Shows *All in the Family *The Amazing Spider-Man *The Dukes of Hazzard *Everybody Loves Raymond *Evening Shade *Family Matters *Gunsmoke *Good Times *Hogan's Heroes *The Hogan Family *Hawaii Five-O (1968 TV Series) *The Incredible Hulk (1978 TV Series) *The Jeffersons *The King of Queens *Let's Make a Deal *M.A.S.H. *Murphy Brown *Magnum, P.I. *The Mary Tyler Moore Show *Maude (1972 TV Series) *The Nanny (1993 TV Series) *The New Adventures of Old Christine *Rhoda (1974 TV Series) *Rules of Engagement *The Twilight Zone *Tattletales *WKRP in Cincinnati *Walker, Texas Ranger *Yes, Dear A&E Shows Trinity Broadcasting Network Shows TNT Shows Nickelodeon Shows Nicktoons Shows TLC Shows Starz Shows CNBC Shows Fox Shows *Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? *Beverly Hills, 90210 *Bob's Burgers *The Bernie Mac Show *The Critic (1994 TV Series) *Glee *King of the Hill *Married with Children *Malcolm in the Middle *Raising Hope *The Simpsons *The Tracey Ullman Show *That '70s Show NBC Shows *The A-Team *Bonanza *Blossom (1991 TV Series) *CHIPs (1977 TV Series) *Caroline in the City *Cheers (1982 TV Series) *Frasier (1993 TV Series) *Family Ties *The Flip Wilson Show *The Facts of Life *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *The Golden Girls *Just Shoot Me! *Knight Rider (1982 TV Series) *Mad About You *My Name is Earl *The Office (2005 TV Series) *Parks and Recreation *Quantum Leap *Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In *Seinfeld *Sanford and Son *The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *Taxi (1978 TV Series) *3rd Rock from the Sun *Wings (1990 TV Series) *Will and Grace Disney XD Shows History Channel Shows Yahoo! View Shows *Community (2009 TV Series) PBS Shows Discovery Family Shows Game Show Network Shows *Chain Reaction TBS Shows *Cougar Town AMC Shows Travel Channel Shows Showtime Shows WWE Network Shows Netflix Shows *Arrested Development *DreamWorks Dragons *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 series, season 6) NBA TV Shows TV Land Shows * The Jim Gaffigan Show Funimation Shows * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy * Bamboo Blade * Black Cat * Blue Gender (subtitled streaming version) * Case Closed * Castle Town Dandelion * Disgaea * Doamygar-D * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Super * Dragon Ball Z * Free! -Eternal Summer- * Fruits Basket * Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu * Fullmetal Alchemist * Gad Guard * The Galaxy Railways * Glass Fleet * High School Fleet * Inari Kon Kon * Initial D * Jinki: Extend * Kamisama Kiss * Kanon * Kiddy Grade * Kumamiko - Girl Meets Bear * Minami-ke * MoonPhase * Negima! * Orange * Origin: Spirits of the Past * Pani Poni Dash! * Peach Girl * Prince of Stride: Alternative * Project Blue Earth SOS * Puchim@s! * Ragnarok - The Animation * Rainy Cocoa * Romeo x Juliet * Samurai 7 * Sasami: Magical Girls Club * School Rumble (season 1) * Sgt. Frog * Shonen Hollywood -Holly Stage for 49- * Shonen Maid * The Slayers * The Slayers Revolution * Suzuka * Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Time Travel Girl * Touken Ranbu - Hanamaru * Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Venus Project -Climax- * xxxHOLiC * Yu Yu Hakusho FYI Shows Food Network Shows The WB Shows HBO Shows MTV Shows * Daria *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series BBC One/BBC One HD/BBC HD Shows *Doctor Who First-Run Syndication Shows *The Dating Game *Deal or No Deal *Family Feud *Funniest Pets and People *Hollywood Squares *Mama's Family *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Who Wants to be a Millionaire UPN Shows *Dilbert (1999 TV Series) USA Network Shows *Duckman KTMA-TV/The Comedy Channel/Comedy Central/Sci-Fi Channel Shows *Mystery Science Theater 3000 Lifetime/The Family Channel/Pax Shows *Shop 'til You Drop Theatrical Shorts *Roger Rabbit (Shorts) TV-PG icon.svg|TV-PG TV-PG-D icon.svg|TV-PG-D TV-PG-DL icon.svg|TV-PG-DL TV-PG-DLS icon.svg|TV-PG-DLS TV-PG-DLSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLSV TV-PG-DLV icon.svg|TV-PG-DLV TV-PG-DS icon.svg|TV-PG-DS TV-PG-DSV icon.svg|TV-PG-DSV TV-PG-DV icon.svg|TV-PG-DV TV-PG-L icon.svg|TV-PG-L TV-PG-LS icon.svg|TV-PG-LS TV-PG-LSV icon.svg|TV-PG-LSV TV-PG-LV icon.svg|TV-PG-LV TV-PG-S icon.svg|TV-PG-S TV-PG-SV icon.svg|TV-PG-SV TV-PG-V icon.svg|TV-PG-V Category:Characters Category:TV rating systems Category:Current ratings